


Help Me Understand

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: Tyler and Dylan have feelings for each other, and after a drunken hookup it starts to become something they both want to pursue. It's set during season 3's run, and does deal with T Pose's mom's illness. But it's not in great detail. I will warn you, it's very smutty. Basically porn wrapped around a plot. I don't want anyone to be blindsided by it. So, there it is. I hope ya'll like!





	Help Me Understand

_**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form saying that Tyler Posey and Dylan O’Brien are in love with each other or in a sexual relationship. In this, Tyler and Dylan have had feelings for each other for a long time, and they finally decide to take the plunge. This is set during season 3’s run. It is fluffy, a LOT smutty, and it also deals with Tyler’s mom being sick. But that’s not in a lot of super detail, so you should be okay trigger wise. This could possibly be continued, but as of now it’s just a oneshot. I hope ya’ll like, and I love reviews, especially of the this was great variety. XD.** _

Help Me Understand  
By Julia 

 

Tyler Posey stared at Dylan O’Brien across the room. Dylan was talking about something and Shelley was listening, and the light in Dylan’s eyes was just making Tyler shiver all over. He was totally in love with Dylan, and he didn’t know what he was going to do about it. He wanted to speak up, and there were times when he thought that Dylan felt the same. And then there was that time last year when they’d gotten so drunk and fucked. It had been the most amazing sex of Tyler’s life. He licked his lips. They had just finished a press junket for the show. As he was about to walk over to Dylan, Arden Cho stepped in front of him, a smile on her face. 

“Hey, girl.” Tyler said, leaning down to kiss her cheek. If things were different, he’d love to date her, she was so amazing. But he knew that he’d been in love with Dylan for a long time now and he didn’t want to hurt anyone by being with them when he wasn’t into them. Tyler brushed his hand through his hair, shivering as he remembered the last time Dylan’s fingers had been in his hair. He didn’t know if he was ever going to feel it again and it was freaking him out. Tyler arched an eyebrow comically at her, and grinned. “What’s up, girl?” 

Arden looked up at him. She noticed where his gaze actually was, and it was on O’Brien again. She couldn’t help but let a smile play on her features. She knew how he felt about him. Arden reached out and tugged his hand, and he looked at her then, and she could tell that he was really trying to focus on her. “Ty, you know I love you. But you’ve got to stop being a little bitch and just tell Dyl that you love him.” She said, and watched the shocked look on his face. “Yeah, I’ve known for awhile. Whenever we’re paused on filming, you’re always staring at him. It’s adorable, really.” 

Blushing, Tyler was going to say more when Crystal walked over, wiggling her eyebrows. “What?” He asked her, still blushing as red as a tomato. He was smiling though. Crystal said, “You know that you’ve got the hots for Dylan, babe, I could see the drool forming at your mouth!” She laughed, and so did her friends, heartily, getting half the room to look at them in surprise. Tyler finally managed to control his giggles. “It’s funny that you say that, Crys, because that’s exactly what Arden just said to me.” He blushed more, and overtly looked at Dylan again, who was making Shelley laugh. 

“You guys really think I should speak up?” He asked, and they both gave him “oh please” looks, and he wasn’t able to keep from smiling bashfully when he saw those looks. Tyler said, “Not right now though. We’re going out for a bite before we go home, I’ll tell him then.” Yeah, that was the other bit. He and Dylan were roommates. Tyler was surprised that it hadn’t gotten awkward after the fucking had happened. But then again, he wasn’t really. He and Dylan were very comfortable with each other, and they’d just looked at that night as something that had happened between friends. Tyler knew in his heart that it had been more than that, and he was wondering if Dylan knew that too. 

It was at least a half hour more before Dylan and Tyler were in Tyler’s car. He turned on Spotify, his One Direction playlist, he and Dylan both loved them. He turned on the car, and then moved to grab the gear shift to shift into drive. As he did so, his fingers brushed Dylan’s, and he looked down in surprise. Dylan’s fingers were wrapped around Tyler’s, and he was stroking the back of Tyler’s hand with his thumb. Tyler stared in disbelief for a moment and then lifted his gaze to Dylan’s chocolate brown eyes. His dark Latino skin stuck out against Dylan’s soft white skin. Tyler looked at him, his mouth dropping open a bit. “Dyl? Babe, what is it?” He called everyone babe or baby, regardless of gender. And he had started calling Dylan that out of everyone in the cast when they’d all first met. Tyler wondered what this was about. Was Dylan actually making a move?

Dylan smiled at him, he felt a little thrill every time Tyler called him that. He knew that it was just what Tyler did, but it still felt amazing. He knew that when Tyler called him that, it meant more than when he did it to everyone else. There was love behind that, more than just friend love. Dylan stroked Tyler’s smooth dark skin, and he marvelled again at how beautiful it was. When it was summer, he got really dark, from also naturally tanning. Dylan couldn’t imagine that there were people in the world who didn’t think that people like Tyler’s skin color deserved to have nothing. Because Tyler was one of the most amazing people that Dylan knew. Dylan had loved him immediately, and the romantic side of it had come not long after. There were people who were like human sunshine, and that was Tyler Posey.

“Ty, I love you, okay? You are the most amazing person that I have ever met in my entire life. And let me make this clear, honey. I am in love with you. I want us to be together. You make me so nervous, and so comfortable at the same time. I literally can’t believe that someone like you even exists in this world. You are the most adorable thing I have ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on.” Tyler’s eyes had brushed with tears, and Dylan smiled, reaching out and brushing some off of Tyler’s cheeks. “I know you feel the same way I do. You think that I haven’t noticed you staring at me during filming?” A blush covered Tyler’s cheeks when he said that and he smiled shyly.

Tyler leaned out, brushing his lips across Dylan’s. He knew that he didn’t need to tell Dylan out loud that he loved him. Dylan had just told him that he knew. He kissed him deeply, his tongue slipping into Dylan’s mouth, and Dylan let go of Tyler’s hand to reach up and cup his jaw. Tyler shivered and reached out, running his fingers through Dylan’s thick brown hair. They both moaned against the other’s mouth. Tyler broke the kiss to breathe, his hand moving down Dylan’s jaw. “I love you too.” He said, even if he knew that he didn’t need to say it out loud. He brushed his fingers through Dylan’s hair again, lightly brushing across his forehead. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky. Dylan honestly was one of the most amazing people he’d ever met. 

He licked his lips. “Let’s go home and order in, so we can cuddle together on the couch.” Tyler said, his voice a soft purr. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Dylan was the one person in the cast that Tyler never needed a break from. He brushed Dylan’s lip with his thumb. “I really do love you, so much. I have never met someone like you in my entire life.” Dylan smiled at him, and Tyler felt butterflies in his stomach. Whenever Dylan smiled that smile at him, the one he reserved just for Tyler, it made him feel so incredibly happy. 

That’s when his phone rang. Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled it out. “Hey, Dad.” His face fell immediately. Dylan looked at him, wondering what was wrong. He reached out and took Tyler’s free hand, and he was surprised when Tyler held onto his fingers tightly. Tyler was quiet as he was listening, and Dylan saw those eyes rush with tears again. He heard Tyler muttering something to his dad, but all Dylan got was “Dad, don’t be…. Mom’s got… cancer?” Dylan froze immediately. He knew how important Tyler’s mom was to him. Tyler started to cry, and Dylan squeezed his hand, and leaned out to kiss him softly. Tyler told his dad that he and Dylan would be there soon, and then he hung up. 

“Baby, I’m… oh honey.” Dylan said, Tyler was crying so hard he couldn’t breathe. Dylan cupped Tyler’s cheek. “Breathe, honey, please.” He didn’t want Tyler to have a panic attack. He’d never seen him have one before, but he also knew how much Tyler loved his mom. Dylan held Tyler’s hand with his other hand as Tyler slowly started to breathe. Dylan held out his hands. “Come on, baby, give me your keys. You can’t drive right now.” He was pleased when Tyler dropped the keys in his palm. Dylan got out of the car and moved around to the driver’s side, and helped Tyler out. As soon as he was out of the car, Tyler hugged Dylan tightly, crying on his shoulder. Dylan held him close, wrapping his arms around Tyler too. He couldn’t believe this, Cyndi didn’t deserve to be sick. Not that anyone did, but still. 

He stroked Tyler’s back. “Ty, I promise, we’re going to get through this, okay? Cyndi's a fighter, you know that she’s going to make it.” He knew that it sounded hollow, like something everyone said, but Dylan really couldn’t think of anything else to say. And he knew that nothing he said was really going to make Tyler feel better right now, and that’s okay. He was allowed to feel this. 

Tyler sobbed on Dylan’s shoulder. He was so glad that Dylan had been with him when he’d gotten this news, and that they’d been alone. Tyler wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to see him this upset. He buried his head deeper in Dylan’s neck, sniffing deeply. He couldn’t believe this. His dad had said it was breast cancer, and it was stage four. Tyler knew how bad it was. He loved his mom so much. She was one of the people who had always supported him no matter what. When Tyler had went to her a few months ago to tell her that he was in love with Dylan, she had told him whatever made him happy was exactly what she wanted for him. It had touched him so much that she’d been so accepting. 

He let Dylan take him around to the passenger side door, and helped him in the car. The song playing was Little Things, and Tyler cried a little harder. It made him think of Dylan every time he heard it. Because all of the little things about Dylan that Dylan himself hated Tyler loved. He shivered at Dylan brushing his lips across his forehead. He couldn’t help it, every time that Dylan touched him he felt it all the way through his body. Dylan looked at him for a moment before he shut the door, and Tyler knew that Dylan was telling him that he was going to be there for him no matter what. Tyler looked back at him, his eyes wide with tears. 

The ride to his parents’ house was quiet, but they held hands the whole way. Dylan pulled up the long driveway, and Tyler was quiet, his chin trembling. Dylan didn’t know what he was going to say. There wasn’t anything that he could say that would make things feel better. He stroked the back of Tyler’s hand with his thumb as they came to a stop in front of the house. Dylan moved to help Tyler out, his boyfriend was a little weak in the knees. They went inside, Tyler leaning on the taller man, and called out to Cyndi and John, who were in the kitchen. Tyler let go of Dylan and ran to his mother immediately, hugging her tightly. Dylan watched, giving John a nod. He knew how normal of an upbringing Tyler had had despite being a child actor. Dylan didn’t know how Ty was going to survive if he lost his mother. Dylan couldn’t imagine what they all must be feeling. He’d never had to deal with anything like this. 

They spent a couple of hours there, eating dinner and trying not to talk about what Cyndi was going through. By ten o’clock, they were back home. Tyler led them inside, he’d insisted on stopping for ice cream on the way home, they were carrying three gallons from Ralph’s, chocolate chip, chocolate, and Rocky Road. Tyler went to get out some spoons, he didn’t want to dirty a bowl if he didn’t have to. He put all but the Rocky Road away and they settled on the couch in the living room. Tyler immediately burrowed into Dylan, as he dug his spoon into the ice cream. Dylan reached out with his free hand and dug his spoon in also. Tyler had finally calmed down a bit, on the way home from his parents and at the grocery store, he hadn’t been able to keep the tears at bay. As he stuck the spoon in his mouth, Dylan flipped on the television.

“I’m gonna lose her, Dyl.” Tyler said, his tone was matter of fact, as much as he hated it. Tyler sighed, he knew that Dylan was going to tell him to be as positive as he could be. Tyler knew that that was the preferable idea, but he also knew that he couldn’t get rid of his gut feeling. Tyler really didn’t like the gut feeling being there, but he also knew there was nothing he could do about it. He managed to not start crying again, and he twisted his head so he could look his boyfriend in the eye. “Please, tell me that I’m wrong. Tell me that this feeling I have is going to go away.” Tyler knew that Dylan would, he knew that it wasn’t going to be because it was what Tyler wanted to hear. He knew it was because Dylan believed that. Tyler wished that he could believe it too. It really wasn’t fair. This day had been so perfect until this. 

“Hey, no. That’s not going to happen, okay?” Dylan said, looking into those brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate. He didn’t know what he was going to say to get Ty to believe him. He knew that he didn’t. Dylan took another bite of ice cream as they held each other’s gaze. “I know that you don’t believe me. I wish that I could make you believe me. You don’t have to, I can believe for the both of us. And I want you to know, that I’m not going anywhere. Okay? I love you, and that hasn’t changed. Whatever you need, I’m here for.” Dylan knew that Tyler knew that, but he still felt it needed to be said out loud. They’d been inseparable since they’d first met. He wasn’t going to ever not have him in his life, no matter what happened. 

Setting aside the ice cream, Dylan kissed him, pressing him back gently against the couch. He was going to take this as far as Tyler would let him go, but he honestly thought that Tyler needed to just lose himself in something, so he wasn’t thinking. Dylan kissed him deeper, and Tyler kissed back. Dylan straddled him, his hands lifting up Tyler’s tee shirt and stroking his abs, his fingers playing in the happy trail that disappeared into Ty’s waistline. “I love you.” Dylan whispered against his lips. “I love you so much.” He didn’t know what he’d do without Tyler, and he knew that Tyler didn’t know what he’d do without Dylan, and he knew that’s why this might be the forever kind of love that Dylan had been hoping for for a long time. Dylan kissed him again, and then pulled back so he could take his shirt off. As he did, Tyler removed his own shirt. 

This was the first time they were having sex since the last time, and it was going to be sober. Tyler was glad that they were doing this, honestly. He let his hands play with Dylan’s nipples, and he was rewarded with Dylan shivering with pleasure. Tyler remembered what he liked, even though he’d been drunk the last time they’d hooked up, he still remembered what he liked. They kissed again, deeply, Tyler sucking on Dylan’s tongue. He didn’t know how much he’d needed this until Dylan had started it. He flipped them over, and took off his pants, and then Dylan’s. He reached for the ice cream, and spread some over Dylan’s hard hairy cock, and moved to start licking it off. Dylan gasped as the cold ice cream hit his hard cock, and then again when Tyler’s mouth took him. He licked along the shaft, and as he pulled back, put some more ice cream on the long hard shaft. His tongue moved all over Dylan’s balls, licking it off. His hand cupped the ballsac, stroking softly as he licked more ice cream off him. Tyler reached for the ice cream again, and spread it all over Dylan, his chest, abs, nipples. Dylan shivered as the cold treat hit his naked flesh. 

Tyler moved to lick it off slowly, starting with the nipples, his tongue lapping up the ice cream and then his teeth catching his nipple in his mouth gently. Dylan cried out and his hand went into Tyler’s hair. Tyler shivered as his fingers slid into his silky black hair. He was thinking he needed a haircut. But at the moment it felt so good to have Dylan’s fingers in his hair. He licked down Dylan’s body, licking the ice cream off slowly with his long tongue. Tyler pulled back when Dylan was free of ice cream, if not a bit sticky, and he asked, “So…. are we doing condoms? I most certainly am not sleeping with anyone else.” Tyler said, he didn’t mind if Dylan wanted to use one. Although they both knew who had been sleeping with who. 

Dylan licked his lips as he looked back at Tyler. “Fuck no, we don’t need them, I know you’re clean.” He said, and was surprised when Tyler slipped some more ice cream on him, and then eased himself onto Dylan’s length, using the ice cream as lube. Dylan gasped as he slid home inside Tyler, the ice cream was a new sensation, but he liked it. Tyler leaned down to kiss him, bracing himself on Dylan’s abs. He started to move his hips, riding him. They kissed, deeper and deeper. Dylan sucked on Tyler’s tongue, his hands going into Tyler’s hair. His cock rubbed against Tyler’s abs. He didn’t need to touch it to get off, just having Tyler inside of him was going to do it. Tyler’s hips moved faster, and he leaned back, Dylan’s hands moving down to settle on his hips as he rode him like a pro. Tyler groaned and his breathing began to quicken, Dylan was sure he was about to come. He wasn’t far away himself, the tv was playing and he could vaguely hear it in the background, but he couldn’t tell you what it was. All he could focus on was Tyler’s gorgeous body riding him. 

Coming at the same time, they both gasped out the other’s name. Tyler leaned down to kiss Dylan, and he kissed Tyler back just as passionately, his hands still on Tyler’s hips. Tyler leaned back, and then slipped off Dylan’s cock, laughing a little. “We’re so sticky.” He said, he didn’t want to sit on the couch. Tyler looked down at Dylan. “You want to go for round two in the shower?” He asked, his expression pleading with Dylan to say yes. Tyler really did need this, and that while he knew that it wasn’t going to work as a permanent fix for what was going on, he was fine with it being a temporary fix. Dylan’s eyes raked him in and he nodded, taking the hand that Tyler offered him and they went off to the bathroom that was Tyler’s, he had the master bedroom, but he supposed that they’d start sharing it now that they were dating. 

Switching on the water to get it warm, Tyler then turned to Dylan, kissing him, wrapping his arms around Dylan’s waist. He didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky, even if that was something he didn’t think could apply completely at the moment, what with was going on with Cyndi. Tyler stroked the small of Dylan’s back as the kiss broke. “Do you want to keep being the bottom?” Tyler asked. He was fine with either, he knew that with a lot of gay guys it was one or the other, but he didn’t really mind if he topped or bottomed. He just wanted to have sex with Dylan, he didn’t care what the mechanics were. 

“I don’t care, whatever you want. Maybe I could be the top this time.” Dylan said, and watched a light light up in Tyler’s eyes. No matter what Ty said, Dylan knew that was the correct answer. Dylan stepped into the shower, tugging Tyler with him. They stepped under the warm water, it ran in rivulets down Tyler’s sculpted body, and Dylan licked his lips. He kissed him as the water ran over them, his arms sliding around Tyler’s neck. They kissed more, and Tyler’s hands gripped Dylan’s ass. They kissed until Dylan was hard again, and he pushed Tyler up against the shower wall, a bit forcibly. Tyler didn’t stop him, and Dylan knew he kind of liked that. He parted Tyler’s ass cheeks, and started to ease into him nice and slowly. Tyler gasped and leaned his head against the shower wall. Dylan’s hips started to move, and he reached with one of his hands and took Tyler’s massive cock in it, and started to stroke. He tried to match the movements his hips were making. His lips moved over Tyler’s neck, sucking and nipping gently.

“FUCK, DYL!” Tyler gasped out loud as Dylan slid all the way in him, brushing up against Tyler’s prostate. “Oh, babe…” He gasped, his head falling back against Dylan’s shoulder. As hit did, Dylan kissed him, and then leaned his head down to kiss Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler had never had sex in the shower before, and this was super hot. He was already slick with pre-cum as Dylan pounded his ass. Tyler’s eyes shut, feeling the water running over both of their strong bodies. He hadn’t imagined that it would be this good, it was so much better than he’d been imagining. “Oh fuck fuck fuck, Dyl, I love you.” Tyler’s words were barely above a whisper, but he knew that Dylan had heard him. A few more thrusts, and Tyler was coming, the cum running down his legs. As soon as he’d had his orgasm, Dylan was coming, nibbling Tyler’s shoulder. Maybe a bit harder than he’d wanted to but Tyler didn’t care, it felt amazing. He was trying to get some oxygen back to his brain. Dylan pulled out of him and Tyler reached for the body wash and the luffa. 

They washed up, not touching each other or they knew there’d be more sex. Dylan watched Tyler, and he had to admit, it was hard not to get turned on. When they were both clean and not sticky from either the cum or the ice cream, they both got out of the shower, dried off, and then headed into the bedroom. “Sleep in my room or yours? Yours has the blackout curtains but my bed is softer.” Dylan said, still trying to keep Tyler’s mind off his mom. Dylan knew that that was how it had to be, for at least the moment, because there was nothing that either of them could do. They’d done what they could for the day. Dylan reached and pulled out some of the hot pink boy shorts that Tyler liked to wear and pulled them on. It was kind of hot and a lot romantic, at least, to Dylan, that he was wearing a pair of Ty’s underwear. The same fabric that had touched Tyler’s cock was now touching his. Dylan either slept naked or in underwear, never pjs. With it being Southern California, that was an option. 

When Tyler told him they could sleep in his room, Dylan nodded. “I’m going to go and see if the ice cream is totally melted, and then I’ll join you.” He told his boyfriend, and Tyler nodded, as he pulled on another pair of colorful boy shorts and then crawled under the covers. When Dylan got out to the living room, he shook his head and chuckled a bit as he saw the ice cream was mostly melted. He picked it up and went to the kitchen to toss it out. His phone was ringing, and it was where he’d left it on the counter. Dylan reached to see who it was, it was Arden. “Hey, Cho.” He said as he answered, reaching in the fridge for a couple of wine coolers, it was so cute, Tyler didn’t really drink beer. “What’s going on, babe?” He asked her, he was sure that she was asking if he’d spoken to Tyler about his feelings, he’d told her that he would. 

Arden was in her apartment in her underwear, in the kitchen. She was getting herself a late night snack. “So? You know why I’m calling. Did you talk to him?!” She asked. Arden had known for a long time about the mutual feelings between the two men, and she still couldn’t believe that Dylan had finally decided to make a move. Arden licked some cottage cheese off the spoon, she was having pineapple and cottage cheese. When Dylan told her that he had spoken to him, she squealed, and her dog, Chewie, heard her and barked, his tail wagging. She giggled and told him to be quiet. “I am so glad. So, are you guys together now? Oh, I’m so happy for you guys.” Arden had seen them interact so much that she knew that they’d be an amazing couple. She knew that a lot of people already thought they were, and at least on Tyler’s part, he didn’t care if people thought so. 

“Yeah, we’re together now. We just had a lot of sex. And no, weirdo, I’m not going to go into detail, before you ask.” He said, chuckling a little. He knew that she was going to ask before she did. Dylan looked towards the hallway that led to Tyler’s bedroom, and he wondered if he was okay in there. Dylan also knew that Tyler wasn’t ready for the rest of the cast to know about his mom, so he also knew that he couldn’t speak up and tell her. Dylan rubbed his hand across his scruffy chin. During times they weren’t filming he and Tyler both tended to forgo shaving. He cracked open his wine cooler to take a drink. “I would love to keep talking to you about it, babygirl, but I’ve got to get back to Ty.” He didn’t say why, and he knew that she wouldn’t ask. She told him it was fine and they hung up after the I love yous. He took a sip of his wine cooler, mojito, and then headed for the bedroom. 

Tyler looked up when Dylan came back into the bedroom. “Oh, cool.” He said when he saw that Dylan was holding wine coolers. He took the one Dylan handed him and watched as Dylan slid under the covers with him. Even before now they’d slept in the same bed a lot. Sometimes Tyler couldn’t sleep alone, usually when it was storming out, he didn’t do so well with storms. As soon as Dylan had settled in the bed, Tyler moved to snuggle up to him. He was watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, he knew it was for kids but he loved that show. Rainbow Dash was his favorite. He took a sip of his drink and laid his head on Dylan’s chest. “I love you.” He said, he knew that all of that, the sex, it had been to help him cope with his mother being sick. “I love you so much. I know what you were trying to do and I really appreciate it. Not to mention it’s the best sex that I’ve ever had.” It definitely was, and he didn’t know if it was going to be like that every time but he hoped so. 

Kissing the top of Tyler’s head, Dylan said, “I love you, Ty, and I will forever. You needed the stress release, and I want to be able to be there for you as much as I can.” Dylan had his left arm wrapped around Tyler, and he was toying with the waistband of Tyler’s underwear. It was so cute to him, and a lot sexy, that Tyler wore women’s underwear most of the time. He let his hand cup Tyler’s ass cheek and left it there, smiling as Tyler shivered at the touch. He sipped his own drink. “You know that I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” He said. He changed the subject then, he could tell Tyler was about to start crying. He didn’t want to upset him, especially since they were about to go to sleep. “I can’t believe you watch this show.” He teased his boyfriend, kissing the top of Tyler’s head again. 

He pulled back his head to look at Dylan. That gorgeous face. Tyler loved those brown eyes, and they had flecks of green in them. He studied him for a moment, and then kissed him. Softly and tenderly, nibbling on Dylan’s bottom lip gently. “Hey.” He said, when he’d pulled back for air. Dylan just smiled at him, waiting for Tyler to say what he was going to say. Tyler knew it was insane, and the wrong thing to ask right now, but Tyler knew that Dylan was it. He knew that he was done looking. There was no one else out there that was going to love him like Dylan did. “Will you marry me?” He asked, and he watched Dylan’s face light up with surprise. When he said yes without even hesitating, Tyler’s eyes brushed with tears and he moved to kiss him again. He loved Dylan so much. He knew that he couldn’t do this without Dylan. He knew that he was going to lose his mom, and he knew that there was no way he’d be able to handle that if he didn’t have Dylan. He leaned to lay his head back on Dylan’s chest, and he was so happy. Yeah, he had major stuff going on, but he wasn’t going to feel guilty for being happy that he finally had Dylan the way he wanted him. 

 

_**Author’s note: So…. this can be continued, possibly, but for now this is it. I totally ship O’Posey mostly because of seeing them interact with each other. I don’t do a lot of real life shipping, just because I do enough shipping of things that aren’t going to happen, but you know. They make it easy on me. I hope ya’ll liked, and there may be more O’Posey fics from me in the future!** _


End file.
